A Summer Date in Puerto Valor
by Mama Bunny
Summary: Collab with WriterofWorlds. A Dragon Quest XI S x Super Smash Brothers Ultimate crossover! What happens when two fangirls want their OTPs to go on a double date in a tropical paradise? Hilarity! Join Marth and Roy as they meet Sylvando and Hendrik, at the Hero's recommendation! M/M slash. ONE-SHOT.


_A Summer Date in Puerto Valor_

Disclaimer: The things featured in this fanfiction belong to Nintendo and Square Enix. There is no profit being made from this story.

Notes: Puerto Valor is very much like a fictional take on Buenos Aires. So. Be forewarned, my trip to Argentina in 2018 may be showing **_*REALLY*_** hard.

Warnings: crossover, M/M slash, cursing, random injections of Spanish text

Super big thank you to the lady that I share this collaborative effort with - WriterofWorlds - and to my husband - Raldozz - for their help in this piece. I never thought I'd write something like this, and I had a blast. It's been several months in the making, and while it is currently almost three months past when I wanted to post it, life happens. Fanfiction simply just can't be the only thing we do in life. Sad, I know.

FIC START!

One particularly bright and sunny day, when Sylvando made a routine trip to visit his dear father in Puerto Valor, the house butler Servantes presented him with a letter. He analyzed the letter before opening it - noting that the stamp was different from any he'd ever seen in any of his travels across Erdrea. He sat in the drawing-room of the huge home he grew up in and carefully opened it, wondering who would bother sending him a letter here. He didn't live here anymore and hadn't for a very long time.

_To my dearest friend, Sylvando,_

_How are things at home? I've found myself living in a house almost as big as the castle in Heliodor with many warriors from across the multiverse! It's been a crazy time in the Smash House. I wonder, have you been spending any time with Hendrik lately? My first instinct tells me that is a definite "yes!" Well, as it turns out, I met a couple that reminds me very much of the two of you, and I thought you'd love to meet them… I know I shouldn't just plan a meeting like this, but they sounded so excited. I couldn't just tell them no. Please let me know how things turn out for you! _

_All my love,_

_Lucien_

Below the handwritten portion, there was a barcode and a stamped logo that read _THE HERO_. Sylvando cocked an eyebrow, wondering what that even meant. He tucked the letter into one of his numerous pockets, bid farewell to his father, and headed to the inn.

* * *

Hendrik had spent a good while today helping out with the squires at the Knight's Training Academy, and he was covered head to toe in sweat as he slipped into a tub full of steaming hot water. He knew that the Heliodorian Army would have no troubles in the future with such talent in their ranks. He allowed his full weight to fall back against the wall of the tub, letting his muscles absorb the heat.

"Hey, honey~" came Sylvando's voice from outside the door.

"How was your visit home?" Hendrik asked, beginning to clean himself with a washcloth.

"You know my papi as well as I do," Sylv replied. "It was about the same as any other visit, except…"

"What's wrong?" Hendrik knew that tone of voice.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just really strange."

"...I won't force you to talk about it if it is a family matter."

"No, no. I got a letter from our little Luminary," Sylv answered.

"Did he tell you where he's gone? Miss Amber back in Cobblestone has been asking after him every time I return."

"No. He writes that he has found friends in this new place that reminds him of both of us, and he is sending them here to meet us."

"How odd."

"My thoughts exactly. I am not the type to turn down a meeting from a fan, of course."

"Did Lucien specify where they would meet us?"

"No."

"Or… perhaps a when?"

"Afraid not."

Hendrik grunted. "Then how are we to know how to meet up with anyone?!"

"I wish I knew, darling. The last thing I want to do is leave anyone with a frown," Sylv said. "Speaking of frowns, why do I sense a scowl on your handsome face, Sir Hendrik? Do you mind if I come in?"

"You want in the tub, too?"

"Can I add bubbles?!"

"...I suppose."

Sylv cracked the door open, looking upon Hendrik sitting in the tub. His long lavender hair was pulled up into a towel. He stepped in and closed it behind him slowly. "You could have come home with me, honey. My papi always asks about you, now that he knows we travel together often."

"I could not intrude. He is your father," Hendrik said.

"You don't have a father, honey, so he might as well be yours, too!"

"That is kind of you, but I would never impose."

Sylv sighed, walking behind Hendrik and pulling up a stool. "You haven't washed your hair yet, have you? Allow me, dear."

"You don't have to."

Sylv delicately slipped the towel from around Hendrik's hair, letting it fall past those broad, muscular shoulders. "I don't have to," he agreed, whispering into the knight's ear. "But I want to. Let me." He started to run his fingers through his hair gently. He began at his scalp, the balls of his fingers tracing around before running down all the way to the ends.

Hendrik let out a sigh. "Oh, ah- all right…" He should havewould have admitted how much he enjoyed that sensation more often, but it was embarrassing to ask after such intimacy. He fell back further against the wall of the tub, even more relaxed than before.

"Close your eyes, darling. I'd rather it not sting your eyes."

Within a few minutes, Hendrik's hair was full of bubbles. Sylvando had worked it up to a lather, pressing that much harder against his scalp.

"Do you feel better?"

"Mmm. Thank you."

"Anything for you, _mi amor_." He pulled Hendrik's hair just a bit to make him look up. This made Hendrik open his aquamarine eyes, surprised. "You work so hard all the time. It's the least I could do to make sure you can keep up your pace."

"I should do something for you. To thank you."

"Coming all the way to Puerto Valor with me is enough…"

"I spent many a year here, same as you. Some days I miss the simplicity of being a squire. It is a home of sorts for me, too. I'm happy to be here, even if I am keeping busy."

"Mmm." Sylv began carefully rising the suds from Hendrik's hair, then dried it, and brushed it thoroughly. Not a single knot or tangle. He knew without a doubt that Sir Hendrik was the most handsome knight to ever be granted the title.

The night ended peacefully, with the two of them snoring at different volumes while curled up against each other underneath a blanket.

* * *

When Hendrik opened his eyes again, he noticed that the sunlight danced upon the wall as the wind fluttered the curtain around. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and let out a yawn. Sylv was still curled up asleep. There wasn't much that needed to be done today, and he wasn't expected to head back to Cobblestone for a bit. Might as well rest a bit more.

Until there was a knock at the main door of the suite.

He didn't realize he was still naked until he pulled himself out of bed. Quickly he pulled on his pair of trousers and cracked the door open. "Good morning, proprietress."

"Ah, Sir Hendrik," she greeted him happily. "A pair of travelers came here to seek the two of you? I don't know who they are, but they asked for you by name."

"Travelers?" Hendrik asked, wondering if these were the pair Sylvando spoke of earlier. "I see. Have them wait in the front foyer. We will be down shortly."

"Very well then," she agreed as she turned away from the door.

"Mmm?" Sylvando lifted his head just a little. "What's wrong, darling?"

"I believe those strangers Lucien sent to meet us are here," Hendrik replied, fetching his clothes.

"This early?"

"...have you seen where the sun is right now?" The knight asked.

Sylv looked around the room and brought himself to a sitting position. "Oh my! I haven't slept in this late since I met that lovely little pizza chef…"

"Come," Hendrik motioned for him to get out of bed.

"I'd love to, but based on what you're saying, we don't have that kind of time."

"I _meant_ to come with me!"

"As I said, that sounds absolutely amazing."

Henrik rolled his eyes. "Norberto Rodrigo, I swear…"

Sylv got up and put his hands on his hips, almost hissing at Hendrik. "You know I can't stand it when people use that name! _Santes Cuanto lo odio!_"

"It worked."

"Don't be an asshole, honey."

"I could say the same to you. I don't want Lucien's friends to think we're assholes?"

"Fine… let me do my makeup and we'll go."

"...that'll take a while."

"True beauty takes time, _mi amor._"

* * *

Hendrik and Sylvando made their way down to the front desk of the inn, speaking with the proprietress. She motioned for them to follow her to a smaller waiting room which was designed simply for meetings that did not require a bedroom. She knocked on the door and called out, "Sir… Marf, was it?"

"Marth, miss."

Hendrik thought about all the places he'd traveled to, both as a knight in the service of King Carnelian and as the guardian of the Luminary. He had never once heard of anyone by that name. He had a hard time believing it was a name, as if he was simply mishearing it through a strange accent he could not recognize. Perhaps it was a stage name, similar to that of Sylvando. Lucien did mention that he believed they were similar in the letter, after all.

"Pardon my mispronunciation, but Hendrik and Sylvando are here."

"Ah, well, bring them in!"

The proprietress nodded and opened the door, allowing both Hendrik and Sylvando to step through.

The couple that greeted them were formally dressed in ornately decorated armor. One had neat hair colored a deep blue, and the other with red locks that brought to mind a wild tumbleweed. Both wore capes and kept swords at their hips.

"Good day," the one with blue hair said as he bowed politely. His voice was soft, like the waves of the sea. "I am glad to finally make your acquaintance after hearing so much about you."

"Getting here was a bit of a pain, though," the redhead said, a tad bit more blunt than his companion. "Glad that Hero gave us that map or we never would have found this place!"

_Puerto Valor is the biggest port city in Erdrea_, Hendrik thought, wondering how they could have possibly not known how to find it. Cobblestone was a mere hole in a mountain in comparison.

"Forgive our rudeness. We have yet to introduce ourselves. I am Marth, King of Altea."

"I'm Roy, son of Marquess Eliwood of Pharae, and leader of the Lycian Alliance."

Sylvando and Hendrik exchanged a glance, then back at these visitors.

"Pleased to meet you," Hendrik gave the salute he had been taught to do when he was still a squire, studying here under Sylvando's father. "I am a knight in service to King Carnelian of Heliodor. Hendrik. I extend the friendliest of welcomes to our territory here in Puerto Valor from our kingdom to yours."

"You don't have to be so formal, darling~," Sylv said, batting his long eyelashes a bit at the visitors. "Here I am surrounded by high society. I suppose I can't escape it." He stood tall and made a daring pose that showed off his litheness, catching both Marth and Roy off guard. "I am The Great Sylvando! _Humble_ actor and traveling performer, bringing smiles to all the good boys and girls of the world!"

"Excuse my partner," Hendrik grunted. "He is quite... excitable."

"And flexible," Roy breathed out, amazed. "How do you manage to pose like that?"

"Practice, and natural talent, of course," Sylv answered without even having to think about it.

"Humble indeed," Marth said, nodding. "Down to why we've sought after you, then."

"Ah, yes, I was wondering that myself," Hendrik agreed. "Proceed, Your Highness."

"No, you need not address me that way. By my given name is fine," Marth said. "Please."

"We traveled across the world with royalty that were like that, too, so if that is what you prefer, darlings," Sylv said, resting his head on one of his hands in a very feminine pose.

_...why'd he call us that? _Roy wondered in thought. _Isn't he with the big knight guy? _

"Hero spoke of the two of you being gallant warriors with hearts like our own," Marth explained. "We have friends, of course, but none quite like us. He was quick to notice our behavior and immediately mentioned you both."

"Gallant?" Hendrik had a hard time taking that adjective seriously.

"You do seem to be the Knight in Shining Armor type, even if you aren't wearing the armor now," Roy suggested. "That's pretty gallant."

"Oh, yes, honey, he is!" Sylvando shouted. "He even has a lady he looks after, protecting her through every hardship! Ah, I love him even more when he lifts his shield to defend her." He giggled as he glomped around Hendrik.

"So. Now that you've found us," Hendrik said, wanting to get to the bottom of all this. "I don't expect you to immediately head home."

"Unless you want to be rid of us…" Roy shrugged.

"Love, please," Marth scolded him.

_Ah, _Hendrik thought. _That must be it._

"I'm still confused as to how the royalty of another world managed to make their way here," Hendrik said.

"Yeah, about that," Roy slapped down a map onto the table between the couples. "It's complicated. I mean, the way between Smash and Elibe wasn't nearly as complex as the way between Smash and here. There's a wall, with a toll booth! I mean, okay, I had to pay my way to cross the boundary once before, _sure_, but that thing was replaced here recently when they did renovations again."

Marth nodded. "I believe Hero called them 'traveler's gates'?"

"Yes, I know of what you speak of. Ancient magical passageways." Hendrik continued. "And, while there used to be many in our world, there are very few left now."

Sylvando picked up the map. "I get it. The Tickington all ready alreadyallowed allowed us to cross between realms of our own with the traveler's gates, honey. I didn't expect it to be the way to travel between worlds… how exciting! I would love to go and perform for all-new audiences!"

"The Tickington is a sacred place," Hendrik said. He couldn't help being skeptical. "Only the chosen ones through the history of our realms could access it."

"Considering so few know about it amongst our populace, _mi amor_," Sylv said as he put the map down. "And these two lovely boys happened to come through there, knowing about it… it's safe to say we are speaking to travelers from beyond the protection of Yggdrasil."

"It may seem suspicious, but we are not here to do anything inappropriate in your lands," Marth said. "I realize that hearing people of power from another realm crossing into your homeworld may sound as if you are being invaded, but that is not our intent. Forgive us if you believe that."

"Yeah, our countries are involved in war almost all the time. I can totally understand if you're on edge because of that," Roy added. "But, that's not why we're here."

"...then… exactly why are you here?" Hendrik asked. "I can't imagine someone crossing literal walls between worlds just to make new friends."

"Well, that is a perk of the travels, of course," Marth said. "No, no. Our main purpose is to deliver something, directly to the two of you."

"From Lucien, I'd assume."

Marth reached into a pocket over his breastplate and retrieved a letter, passing it to Hendrik. "No, Sir Knight, it is not."

Hendrik looked at the soft blue envelope, turning it over to see a wax seal in the shape of a cat. He stopped in his tracks for a moment. He'd seen an envelope just like this, but with the seal of a rabbit before. "Oh!" he immediately placed it within the safest pocket of his tunic. "It will be delivered posthaste."

"Wonderful," Marth said. "I guess we can get out of your hair now that our task is complete. Thank you both."

"You shouldn't have to go so soon!" Sylvando said. "Your journey was a difficult one, making it all the way here. I have no idea how far it was between your home and just Tickington, but that is a remote, secret place here in Erdrea. At least stick around for the rest of the day, if you can."

"Mmm," Roy said, nodding. "I did see that there's a pizza place on the way here, and I'm hungry enough to eat an entire buffet right now."

"I know the chef personally," Sylv said. "At least allow us to treat you to lunch, if nothing else, darlings!"

Hendrik sighed. "You aren't going to go visit your father again today before we have to head back to the other continent?"

"Entertaining guests sounds far more fun! You may have a trek to make tomorrow, but I am not expected anywhere," Sylv replied. He seemed so happy that Hendrik couldn't exactly refuse him. "This is my hometown. I grew up here. I can show you everything!"

Hendrik couldn't help thinking about how lazy his companion was in regards to his familial relationships. At least he had his father, and a home to return to.

"It's been a while since we had a day off," Roy said. "Can we, can we?"

"Sure," Marth agreed. "We can spend the day."

"Yes!" Both Sylvando and Roy cheered together.

* * *

Banchero's was the best pizza place in all of Puerto Valor, and according to Sylvando, the best pizza place in all of Erdrea. He sat everyone down at a big table, then headed up to the bar to ask for a server in his native language.

"_No puedo creer que ya regrese," _Sylv said, blushing as he sat next to Hendrik. "_Ahora hay una historia que no puedo contar aqui!" _

Hendrik rolled his eyes. "It's rude to do that when your guests don't understand the language you're speaking."

"Oh, I didn't want them to understand _that_," Sylv whispered in his ear. "I haven't even told _you_ about the true magic behind this place."

"Pizza is not magic?" Hendrik asked quizzically.

"I'd beg to differ on that," Roy said. "Like. Really. Pizza can be the most magical thing. Ever."

Sylv nodded. "Right!" Though he wondered exactly if the youngster had any kind of experience similar to his own.

The server was a young man, though not as young as Marth and Roy. He was cute, with curly brown hair falling out of his togue. He had big, bright eyes, and the moment he saw Sylvando, went absolutely red. Everyone noticed the way they looked at each other. They had a history, and it was most certainly romantic.

"_Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo,_" the chef said, trying to remain professional. "_Q-Querias la... fugazzeta otra vez, Sylvando?"_

Sylv nodded. "_Absolutamente!"_

The chef bit his lip, blushing harder. Oh, why did they ask him to take care of this table today, if they weren't out to tease him? "_Cualquier otra cosa que pueda hacer por usted y sus invitados?"_

"Now's the time to place your orders," Sylv said, smiling.

"Would he understand us?" Roy asked.

"Of course! He really only speaks to me in our native tongue. It's a bit of a relic here in Puerto Valor, now that it's nothing more than a tourist trap," he explained. "Many people forgot our language after Heliodor took over…" Sylv glanced at Hendrik.

"Don't look at me like that. My entire homeland was decimated. Yours still stands, even if a shadow of its former self." The knight grunted.

"You're still in service to Heliodor."

"Aye, as is your father! Did you forget that?"

"Please," the chef said bashfully. "I would rather you not fight." His accent was similar to Sylvando's, both Marth and Roy noticed. "My restaurant is only for making people happy, not causing _argumentos_."

"What's your best pizza?" Roy asked.

"Many tourists enjoy _jamon y morrones _or a _napolitana_," the chef replied. "Is simple, but _muy sabroso_."

"We'll take both," Hendrik said, fishing for his coin purse. "Oh, and a plate of empanadas."

"But of course."

"What are empanadas?" Marth asked.

"A meat dumpling," Hendrik answered, "But it has far more in it than just meat. You can't get it anywhere else here in Erdrea, so you might as well try one. I would eat a few every day when I was in training here. I miss them when I'm in other parts of the world."

"Mmm," Sylv agreed. "It's famous! And don't forget my fugazetta, hm~"

"I wouldn't dare," the chef said. "I'll be sure to bring you a big one so you can share."

"Banchero, darling, I'm not throwing an orgy today," Sylv said. "You don't need to be like that."

Marth immediately blushed. _How forward! He doesn't beat around the bush, does he? Perhaps this is why he kept speaking in his home language. He didn't want us to know he was speaking so dirty. _

Sylv and Banchero kept batting eyes at each other until the young chef darted to the back of the restaurant. This made him giggle like mad before he turned his attention to the rest of the party. "You're in for a treat," he said.

"Indeed. The food in Puerto Valor is always good," Hendrik agreed. "We were quite lucky to attend the Knight's Academy here as children."

"I suppose so," Sylv said. "But enough about us, honey." He turned to their two guests. "You mentioned you're both royalty. So. How did you meet?"

Roy smiled at that. "A fighting tournament."

"Oh, that's neat!" Sylv exclaimed. "That's how I met a few of our traveling companions, too. We have those annually up in Octagonia."

"This one is quite large. One of the largest ever conceived, from what I understand," Marth continued. "Full of all sorts of people from across the multiverse. That's where Hero is now."

"The Luminary left his home and his wife for a fighting tournament?" Hendrik asked. "Please, whatever you do, don't tell Lady Gemma that… Goddess bless that woman, she'd have a heart attack."

"All right," Sylv said, clapping his hands together, "You must tell me why you call him Hero."

"That's just Smash rules for you," Roy replied. "I don't think he ever used his name…"

"Hero is just simply Hero," Marth said quietly. "There are stranger named fighters in our tournament than Hero."

"He is this world's Luminary. A sacred warrior imbued with light, that fights for all things sacred and holy," Hendrik explained. "Going into why and how would require a lengthy history lesson. Hero sounds too generic to be our world's savior."

"Of course it would," Roy said. "The chosen one of each world is a big deal in their home world, but there's, like, literally thousands of chosen ones out there. The journeys aren't, but the concept certainly is worn out."

"...Just how big is this multiverse, anyhow?" Sylv asked curiously.

"Now that is impossible to quantify," Marth replied.

"I don't think we're even supposed to know there's a multiverse," Roy said. "But, honestly, how else do we explain a fighting tournament like ours or even a visit like this?"

"And once you know about it, it's hard to go back to living as a simple man in a simple world," Hendrik said. If the multiverse was indeed so big, it made all the conflicts here seem tiny in comparison. He had seen his fair share of battle but always wanted to explore uncharted lands. bBy the time he was born, this whole world was settled. The prospect of exploring other worlds had him doing something he hadn't since he was a boy still in class - daydreaming.

"Ah, _mi amor_," Sylvando giggled. "This discovery has stirred something in you."

"Sadly, without the right clearance, it is difficult to travel between worlds," Marth said, dashing the knight's dreams as if running through them with a longsword.

"That's fine. It's not like I don't have responsibilities that need to be tended to here after all," Hendrik said, before glancing at Sylv. "That I _actually_ tend to."

"Calling me out in front of our new friends is very rude, darling," Sylv grunted. "We can speak of your concerns when we're alone, hm?"

The cute chef from before approached the table, carrying a basket lined with tissue paper. He placed it between all of them, letting everyone gaze upon the golden brown dumplings within. "Banchero's Empanadas," he said, winking at Sylvando. "_Por favor, disfrutalo!_"

Hendrik nodded in approval. "Thank you."

"Anything for guests of The Great Sylvando." Banchero blushed brightly before darting back to the kitchen again.

Roy watched him, curious as to why the chef was acting so weird. "Are you going to explain why the chef is flirting with you harder than your actual boyfriend, or-"

Marth only facepalmed in response. While he was curious, that's was not something one would ask a perfect stranger.

"I'm sorry, _niñito_, but I believe you are far too young for that sort of story," Sylvando answered, taking an empanada into his mouth and biting into it. It was piping hot so he suddenly had to take a sip of water, but once the initial heat passed, he happily ate his dumpling.

Roy felt his eyebrow twitch for a moment, almost growling. "I'm not some little kid!"

"You knew what that meant?" Hendrik asked.

"No, but I know when I'm being treated like a child. I'm fifteen!"

Sylvando grinned. "You know, _mi amor_, we're old enough to be their parents."

"I know which one takes after you," Hendrik said before taking a bite of an empanada. "I don't even have to guess, and we've only been acquaintances for the last hour."

"I'd rather not be berated for our youth," Marth said, calmer than his partner, but seemingly annoyed. He stared at the basket on the table, not wanting to make a scene. "Where we come from, it is not uncommon for those as young as fourteen to be forced to fight. We are considered adults the moment we see battle. I myself am only a year older than Roy, though our demeanors may suggest otherwise."

"Culture differences," Hendrik nodded. "Forgive us for not understanding."

Roy hesitantly took a dumpling from the basket and inspected it before taking a bite. He chewed it a few times before his expression lightened up. "Oh, I've had dumplings like these before. The spices are a bit different and the dough has a much different consistency, but considering we're from completely different worlds, it's not really _that_ weird. We're actually lucky you guys even have pizza. C'mon, Marth, take one!"

"Oh, all right," Marth said, picking one up out of the basket.

They all ate their empanadas in relative silence, everyone looking around at their surroundings rather than focus on how awkward the conversation had grown. Sylv kept making flirty faces with the staff of the restaurant, Hendrik watched the sidewalk to watch the townsfolk in their daily doings, and the otherworldly travelers kept wondering exactly why Hero suggested for them to meet up.

Banchero came out again, presenting the three pizzas to the group.

"Wait…" Roy blinked in confusion. "...what's up with your pizzas?"

"What?" Banchero asked. "Is something wrong?"

"None of them have a crust to hold it…?"

Banchero handed him a fork. "Why waste the crust just so you can hold it, when you can use one of these? There should be cheese on every part, _si_?"

Roy suddenly remembered that one time he made fun of Link and Zelda for not knowing that it was okay to eat pizza with their hands back at the Smash House. Marth didn't hesitate to take to the unfamiliar practice, as he was always the model for perfect manners. A few bites of the _napolitana _and his mood had visibly lifted. "Is it that good?" Roy asked.

"The tradition for eating it may be different, but it most certainly is pizza," Marth nodded. "The flavors are different, but it works well."

Roy watched Sylvando slice up a pizza that was all white, that seemed completely fluffy somehow. "What's that one?"

"This one is magic, honey," Sylv said as he winked at Roy. He picked up a piece of it with his fork and pointed the fork at Hendrik. "Fugazetta - a cousin of the pizza if you will. The pinnacle of creamy."

"Oh, to hell with it," Roy said, finally taking a bite of his own. "Hey! I like this! It's not entirely the same, but… it's close enough."

"It might be better," Marth suggested quietly.

"What? No way it's better than what's back home!"

Hendrik rolled his eyes at the fork nearly sitting on his lips. He didn't understand why couples would feed each other, but he opened his mouth and took the bite. After chewing it back and forth a few times, he smiled to signal how much he liked it. It made Sylv squee, and he blushed a bit in return.

"You're so cute, _mi amor_," Sylvando whispered. "What do you think, hmm?"

"Is it true the only thing on the crust is cheese and onion?" Hendrik asked.

"That is why it's magic!"

"I see now why you are so… _fond_ of the chef."

While Marth didn't think much on the comment, Roy's thoughts immediately went dirty. When everyone looked his way, he turned in another direction entirely so they wouldn't ask why he was making that face. It took him a few minutes to regather his composure.

Hendrik pulled a slice of the _jamon y morrones_ away to put on his personal plate. This was his personal choice of pizza, and it always reminded him of his childhood here at the Port. It made him think about sword training in the afternoon heat, sharing a bath in the evening with his roommates Norberto and Jasper, and coming down to this very establishment to share this exact pizza. They all were so happy to be squires for the knights that served the benevolent King Carnelian of Heliodor. "Remind me to pick up one of these before I head back to Cobblestone," he said. "If I don't take one back to her, she may be cross with me."

"She'll simply be happy to see you regardless if you bring one back or not," Sylv said. "Honestly. All I ever see in her gazes towards you are devoted love."

"Mmm," Hendrik agreed. "Aye."

"The moon of your night sky, hmm, darling," Sylv added. "When you think about her, your eyes start to shimmer the same ways hers do towards you, you know. You yearn for her when she isn't around. What a match!"

"Ah," Marth mused. That wasn't too different from his personal life. He thought back to his beloved Sheeda in his homeworld, always dutifully waiting for him to return. He couldn't help but wonder about the kind of partner that would be back at their home, taking care of the daily goings-on, always waiting for her knight to return. And, seeing how they spoke of her so openly, she must have known about the relationship he had been watching unfold in the restaurant. These men were far more than simple best friends or even battle companions. He sighed as he placed his fork down upon the plate, his stomach full. "Perhaps this world isn't that different from ours after all. It seems to have similar traditions, even if tiny details are varied."

"There's more common ground between us than you may have seen originally, of course. It's hard to gauge everything about a world in just a conversation in one restaurant, in one city," Hendrik agreed. "You have a dignified air about you, Marth."

"As royalty, it is expected of me to not only know how my own world functions, but to also look at information presented to me well enough to discern unspoken truths," the young king explained. "I am sure you understand."

"As a protector of royalty and the common folk alike, I do indeed," Hendrik nodded in agreement. "If you're finished eating, may we show you around the rest of the port?"

"That would be splendid," Marth agreed. "Roy?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Roy said, stuffing a few final bites in his face. "Sorry. Kinda got distracted…"

Sylv cocked his head to the side, fetching a handkerchief from his pocket. When Roy stood up next to Marth, Sylv went over and wiped the remaining sauce off his face. "Careful there, young one. I wouldn't want your boyfriend to be tempted into licking it off your face."

"...just because you want to do it doesn't mean you can put that thought into their head," Hendrik grunted, snatching Sylvando by the belt of his carnival suit to pull him away from Roy, who had blushed harder than his bushy red hair.

"He's a sweet, simple boy," Sylv said. "So cute!"

"Oh dear," Marth said, trying to comfort Roy. How could he make a nice comment when presented with this sort of display? He hesitated as he began to speak. "You're quite… _motherly_, Sylvando."

"Thank you, darling!" Sylv struck a pose and gazed up at Hendrik, who only tried to avert his gaze. "This one's more than fatherly, too. Oh, I just want to adopt you both!"

"Let's…" Roy looked around to see if there was anything interesting nearby, if only to change the subject. He didn't know what anything really was, so he pointed in a random direction. "...go over _that _way!"

"If that's where you wish to go," Hendrik said. "If you have any questions, just let us know." He leaned over to Sylvando and whispered, "I need to step away for a moment."

"Special delivery?"

He just nodded.

"Very well." Sylv ran to stand between Marth and Roy to catch their fully undivided attention, and Hendrik slipped back into the shadow when eyes were no longer on him. "Are you boys interested in seeing the beach? There's a wonderful cabana with a bar, and every happy hour they do karaoke~"

"Let me guess. You take part literally _every_ time they do it," Roy grunted.

"Why, yes, I do!"

"Of course you do," Roy said, rolling his eyes. "You are such a show-off."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Marth asked. "At least he's entertaining."

"Which is my true purpose!" Sylvando struck yet another pose. "I am a knight in _smiling_ armor, here to bring happiness to everyone I come across!"

"What kind of knight is that?" Roy barked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't be like that," Marth said. "There must be some reason to his madness."

* * *

Hendrik closed his eyes and held out the envelope with the cat insignia on it. Within a few moments, it vanished. Within a few moments came another envelope the same color of his shoulder-length hair, with a bunny emblem on it. He nodded and tucked it into his pocket. _Understood,_ he thought.

* * *

The crowded beach was full of all sorts of tourists across Erdrea. Forgetting that he was supposed to entertain the otherworldly travelers specifically, Sylvando decided to take full advantage of the audience. He twirled about elegantly, showing off his limber body. Marth and Roy stood back, noting that their clothing wasn't going to fit well with the tourists, but still paying attention to Sylv's performance.

"He's not a knight," Roy grunted. "This is what we call a dancer. They don't fight, they don't use weapons. They refresh us. Guy's out of his mind if he thinks he's a knight."

"It's a different world, Roy. The rules must be different here," Marth responded. "Perhaps there are different types of knights?"

"I doubt anyone recognizes a 'knight in smiling armor' as a legit battle class," Roy said.

"Roy! You've no reason to be this way. What's wrong?"

"I don't understand what we're even doing all the way here in Erdrea," Roy confessed quietly. "It's not like these two are ever going to visit Altea or Elibe."

"Truth is, I don't think it is our duty to understand," Marth said, sitting down on a nearby bench to appreciate the sea breeze.

"Seriously," Roy said as he watched Sylvando begin twirling between audience members, making young and old cheer with delight. "How long is he going to do that?"

"All day, if you let him," Hendrik said as he approached them. "He thrives on attention and feeds on smiles, if that makes any sense. And as much as he's been scolded for it in the past, no one is angry at him for taking the time to light up someone's day."

"You admire this about him, don't you?" Marth asked.

"In my own way, I suppose," the knight answered as he fetched the envelope he had just received. "A response." He held it out to Marth, and the young king took it.

"I've not encountered a rabbit insignia before," Marth said, placing it in a pocket inside his tunic. "This will be greatly appreciated, I assure you."

"If it is as well received as the one you presented to me… Well, I can promise you good tidings," Hendrik said. "Are you tired? Would you rather return to the inn instead of exploring the port?"

"Oh, no, I'm not tired," Marth replied, shaking his head. "Forgive me, I was only waiting for Sylvando to finish his act."

"Allow me," Hendrik said, walking over into the crowd that had formed around the area where Sylvando had been dancing closer to the water. Marth and Roy watched everything unfold from a distance. They couldn't make out what was being said, but they didn't have to. Sylvando didn't want to stop. Then someone from the crowd recognized Hendrik, and even more people came over to see them both. The paparazzi wanted to know what the knight of the fallen kingdom of Heliodor was doing all the way in Puerto Valor, and how he was hanging around someone like Sylvando. "That's it! I've had enough!" Hendrik yelled, snatching Sylvando by the belt around his waist and dragging him to where their visitors were waiting.

"You two are famous, huh?" Roy asked, almost finding the exchange amusing.

"Of course we are! Everyone wants to see me dance, and I love to dance with them, darlings~" Sylvando cheered.

"It's best you do that when we don't have guests!" Hendrik said, putting Sylv back on his feet. "As much as I hate dealing with it. Being one of the highest ranking knights in Erdrea isn't easy when the king likes to sell... posters and other things with my face on it."

"But, _mi amor, _you're so beautiful that it makes for an excellent money raising campaign. There are men that are inspired to grow stronger by watching you, and women that want to _follarte furiosamente_!"

Hendrik blushed profusely as he retorted, "When I agreed to be the face of the revival of Heliodor, that was not my intent."

Marth started to giggle. "Your king must have an amazing sense of humor."

"Carnelian is an old grump, but he's remarkably intelligent. At least, in knowing that merchandise of Sir Hendrik would sell." Sylvando said.

Hendrik whacked him upside the head. "Do not be so disrespectful to His Majesty!"

"One must put _all_ of the kingdom's assets to use. I cannot argue with this logic," Marth laughed much harder this time.

Roy sighed. "What is with your world?"

"What? You do not like it? I find it to be a breath of fresh air after living in nothing but constant conflict," Marth said calmly.

"Oh, we've had wars," Hendrik said. "Quite a few in our history, actually. I could show you a whole history museum here in town if you were interested."

"Please don't get him started on history," Sylvando grunted. "He will not stop. If he isn't reading about his knights, he is reading about military history."

"Forgive me. I could go there anytime I wanted. I just didn't know if that's what our guests would want to see."

"They want to have fun, _mi amor._"

"What isn't fun about a history museum? There is always more to be learned. This is why you had a hard time as a cadet. You did not want to study."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Marth said, glancing over at his partner.

Roy just grunted as he felt his cheeks burn red. "We weren't even classmates, Marth!"

"Even so," Sylvando stretched his arms out as if to greet the wide beach they were all facing. "Look at that! People come from miles around to watch this beautiful sky. There's no beach like this on all of Erdrea."

The four stood there to gaze out at the sea that seemed to go out forever.

"I used to bring my homework out here to study," Hendrik said. "And I would watch the waves crash against the sand. Hearing the call of the gulls always reminds me of back then."

"What shall we do next, honey?" Sylvando asked. "You didn't bring swimming gear, so it's not like we can go swimming."

"You brought us to the beach." Roy reminded him. "You didn't have an idea?"

"I did."

"And it was?"

"To come over here and share this beautiful view with you."

Hendrik sighed as he said, "I hope you aren't implying that you are the beautiful view, Norberto."

"...oh stop it."

"You mentioned karaoke?" Marth asked.

"There is also where we attended classes back when we were squires. All sorts of training facilities," Hendrik suggested. "I assume you are both educated in the proper ways of handling your weapons."

"Who wants to see _that_?" Sylv asked.

"I think it sounds interesting," Roy said. "Swords are swords, regardless of worlds."

"I imagine you thought that of pizza before today, too," Hendrik said with a light chuckle.

"I see your point. Heh. You know, Hendrik... You do remind me of a knight that serves my father," Roy said. "And of my father, too, now that I think about it."

"And do I remind you of someone from your world?" Sylvando asked, his eyes glistening with curiosity.

"Yeah. My mom." Roy answered. His tone dropped, as did his attitude. Both Hendrik and Sylvando could easily sense just how serious the youngster was. "She… was a beautiful dancer. Graceful. And whenever my dad tells the story of how they met and fell in love, he is always sure to tell me about how loving she was. Soft spoken and yet so brave to stand up to the ones that wanted to enslave her for her mysterious powers."

"I'm honored to remind you of someone you remember so fondly, darling," Sylvando said, reaching out to comfort the teen. "I am sure she is more than proud of her son."

"I… I hope so," Roy said, nodding.

"Roy," Marth whispered gently.

"Maybe that's why I was so annoyed earlier," he fumbled, looking down at his boots. It wasn't easy to talk about this. "I'm… really not used to being treated like a child. She died when I was little, and I was made a general before I even realized Lilina was crushing on me. I'm… I'm sorry I was such an ass to you both. Especially _you_, Sylvando."

"You are forgiven," Sylvando said, using his hand to move Roy's hair from his face so he could get a better look into his eyes. "I didn't take any commentary personally, darling. I've heard far worse in my years."

"Well. If you wish to visit the Training Grounds, it's this way," Hendrik said, motioning for the group to follow him.

"No one wants to do that!" Sylv said again. "Really. The casino is a much more fun place."

Hendrik glared at his partner. "They may have seen war at home, but in this world, they are still too young for gambling."

"Wait," Roy said, "Isn't that where you fight and bet money on your survival?"

"I detest those games, even if my army is low on funds. It is not worth the lives of my company for any amount of gold," Marth groaned.

"That sounds horrifying," Sylv said, shaking his head. "No. We do not gamble our lives! That's barbaric. We just gamble money."

"In comparison to gambling party members, I suppose losing a sack of coin isn't so bad," Hendrik said. "I still prefer to earn it honestly rather than by chance."

"No one is saying we're going to buy our villa in the country with gambling winnings," Sylv grunted. "But there's nothing wrong with the thrill of the spin of the wheel, _mi amor._"

"I'm still more interested in seeing your sword training techniques than any sort of gamble," Marth said, trying to deviate away from any argument. "I must agree with Hendrik."

"Oh, all right," Sylvando said, sighing. "Let's go, then."

* * *

The group made their way across the tourist trap town slowly. They stopped by a vendor, where Sylv bought them all wrapped crepes to munch on. When they came to the training grounds, Hendrik noticed that the courtyard was empty.

"It's not evening," he said. "Where are the students and faculty?"

"Ohhh," Sylvando said. "Sorry, sweeties, but right now the school is closed. Even if we were to want to have a match out here, they'd shut us down. They'll be having people out here to see the show tonight."

"Is it a holiday?" Marth asked.

"...that's _right_," Hendrik answered, shaking his head for a moment. "How could I forget that today is New Year's Eve..."

"Hold on," Roy said. "New Year's is during the _summer_ here?!" What kind of topsy-turvy place was this? Every New Year celebration, he and his companions would dress in traditional winter clothes, with fur lining their kimonos. It was difficult to fathom, such a beautiful sunny day with nary a cloud in the sky being New Year's Eve.

"Well, yes… but I do not honestly know how to explain it in a way that it makes sense without a globe," Hendrik said.

Sylvando reached into a pocket and pulled out one of his juggling balls. He held it between his pointer finger and thumb. "Allow me, _mi amor._ Imagine, this is the world. Erdrea doesn't just exist as a sphere. It is a sphere on an invisible axis that tilts it just a tad." He tilted the ball a bit and put it up close to Hendrik's face. "Now, in our demonstration, Hendrik here is the sun. See how one part of the sphere faces the sun, the part up top. And there's a part that is tilted away. Watch how it faces as the world revolves around the sun." He moved the ball along in front of Hendrik's face, with the knight carrying just the most unimpressed look on his face. "See here? Now, the bottom half is tilted towards the sun, and the top half is titled away. That is how the different halves of the world experience different seasons at the same time. Isn't that neat, my little dears?"

"Now that you mention it, a few of the lands we traveled through did have snowfall," Marth said. "Perhaps your Erdrea is far larger than the worlds that either Roy or I hail from. I've never experienced a different portion of my world having different seasons at a time."

"So much is similar, and yet so much is different…" Roy gasped. "How are we supposed to keep all these different worlds straight? You have to think about everything from culture to climate!"

"Ah well," Sylvando sighed. "At least you can stay and see fireworks tonight, if you're interested."

"We do have a few hours until the sun goes down," Hendrik said. "Perhaps you can go and rest at the inn until then, and we'll meet up once the sun goes down."

"That does sound like a good idea," Marth agreed. "Come along, Roy."

The two couples went to their respective rooms at the inn. Hendrik lied down to read but ended up falling asleep, taking a nap. Sylvando sewed up patches in his performing costumes. Roy and Marth discussed all they had witnessed throughout the day, sharing commentary they were afraid to mention in the company of their hosts while munching on little donut-like confectioneries called _facturitas_ from the vendor that was stationed in the inn.

A few hours later, both parties gathered again to head out to the same courtyard in front of the school. It seemed the entire town had come out to see the amazing fireworks that were being set off from the ships in port. The lights shone across all of Puerto Valor. A good time was had by all. A band started playing music, and many of the locals began to dance and sing along in their native tongue.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting this when we came all the way out here, but you know… this place isn't so bad after all," Roy said. "I'm glad we made the trip."

"Aye. This was a lovely learning experience," Marth agreed. "We must invite you sometime to our world, if you'd be so inclined to see it."

"Now that sounds like a grand time!" Sylvando cheered.

"Before I forget," Hendrik said, reaching into one of his pockets. "When you are to return, you'll want to go the way you came, yes?"

"I assume that is the safest way," Marth said. "Why?"

"This is called a Chimera Wing," Hendrik said, handing it to him. "Whenever you want to get somewhere as quickly as possible, and it's somewhere you've been before, this can take you instantly. All you have to do is picture it in your mind, toss it up in the air, and it'll take you there. I don't think it works outside of Erdrea, but at least you won't have to walk. Use it at any time you're ready."

"That's handy," Roy said. "Must make traveling a heck of a lot easier."

"Make sure you are holding onto each other, though. Just in case."

"Makes sense to me," Marth said as he tucked it into an item pouch on his hip.

"Now, go to bed and make love in the bright light of the fireworks!" Sylvando said, causing Hendrik, Marth, and Roy to blush brightly. "What is a nice night in a new country without something to finish it off, hmm?"

"Goddess give me mercy," Hendrik groaned. "Could you not do that right now?"

"Oh, honey, the night's still young," Sylv kissed his cheek. "Come along, _mi amor._"

"We'll see you when we see you next," Marth said, bowing his head to them both. "I won't keep you. I understand those sorts of urges."

The two couples parted ways, and the summer date came to an end.

FIC END.


End file.
